This type of tool is disclosed in publication EP-A-2 535 145. The tool described here is used in particular for dressing grinding discs and worm grinding wheels for grinding toothed wheels and similar components. In the method of producing the tool an adhesive is first of all applied to the working surface of the tool to be produced with a defined film thickness and the hard-material grains are then applied to the working surface provided with the adhesive and remain permanently bonded here as a particle covering after the adhesive has cured.
This known method makes it possible to cover the main body quickly with the particles provided for this purpose, but not to provide a perfectly even distribution density of the hard-material grains over the working surface of the tool. This can have a negative impact upon the quality of the grinding effect that can be achieved with the tool.